


Amor real, o como Steve se le declaró a Tony un 14 de febrero.

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diabetes one-shot, Happy start happy ending, M/M, only fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: El catorce de febrero es día del amor, y de la amistad. Claro que también puede significar muchas cosas mas románticas para algunos.Fanfic para el concurso de "The crazy stoners" de Facebook.Y un adelanto para el día de la amistad y de los enamorados.





	Amor real, o como Steve se le declaró a Tony un 14 de febrero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste.  
> Besos estelares  
> Luna_Lu

Un día más, se llena de color  
Y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
Porque tú estás aquí (porque tu estas aquí)  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
Porque tú crees en mí  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
Mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.  
Tony caminaba rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, parecía perdido en un mundo de felicidad y dulzura. Cuando llegó a la cocina soltó una risita pletórica de amor mientras miraba su mano izquierda, más precisamente el dedo anular donde su anillo de casado relucía. Llenó su amada taza de gato y sintió que el mundo era más brillante, que todo se volvía más bello y que él, Anthony Stark era la persona más amada del planeta.  
Con un suspiro de que le hizo parecerse a las “tontitas” de las novelas que él decía odiar se acercó al enorme balcón de la torre y miró el amanecer iluminar el día y a él. Aunque sentía que en ese momento la luz salía de él y lo llenaba de calor. Aún más cuando desvió su mirar hacia Central Park y recordó una cita ahí, boba, cursi y tan tierna que se enamoró más de su pareja.  
Aunque luego bromearía con el equipo que casi moría de un coma diabético por la cantidad de dulzura que hubo en esa cita.  
Él le había enseñado las cosas más sencillas, el amor más limpio y puro; el significado del verdadero amor, y gracias a “Él” ahora era inmensamente dichoso, como jamás creyó merecer serlo.  
Acabó su café y se adentró de nuevo, dejando la taza en la encimera encaminó sus pasos a su dormitorio, cantando esa canción tan romántica con la que su pareja se le había declarado.  
-Es un tonto. –sonrió nuevamente- Mira que hacer algo así en plena cita…-se cubrió las sonrojadas mejillas- Idiota –se amonestó por ponerse cual tomate por algo que había pasado casi 5 años atrás.  
Ingresó a su dormitorio y se quitó la enorme camiseta y se deslizó a los brazos de su guapo esposo quien le sonrió sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿Café para amanecer? –le susurró en el castaño cabello.  
-Sí, no soy humano hasta que no bebo café.  
-¿Entonces qué eres? –la otra voz se escuchó divertida.  
-Algo casi humano, pero más gruñón.  
-Tu siempre eres gruñón, Tony. Con o sin café. –la voz se oía ahogada por las risas contenidas.  
-¡Hey! –El genio hizo pucheros- Soy un genio, millonario, casado y filántropo, no puedo andar de buenas o me estafan en SI  
Las risas del hombre más alto ahora se escuchaban en claras carcajadas, y Tony hizo mohines de “dolor”.  
-Te ríes de mí, muy bonito. Flamante esposo me vine a conseguir –Ahora fue el moreno quien se rió leve- Al menos lo haces bien en la cama, por eso no me divorcio de ti.  
-¡Anthony! –la risa se cortó y la voz se escuchó avergonzada.  
Tony solo se rió y se acurrucó más en el musculoso cuerpo que le cubría y le daba la protección y seguridad que anhelaba. Depositó un suave beso en el lado izquierdo del pecho que lo acogía y alzó su cara, justo para recibir un dulce y seductor beso en los labios.  
Un día más, de mi pasión por ti  
Y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir  
Que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
Mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Amar.  
En la habitación ya no había rastro de conversaciones, solo gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos de sus ocupantes que se enredaban, poseían y amaban, uniendo sus cuerpos y almas en el ritual tan antiguo como el tiempo.  
Tony gemía siendo embestido por su esposo, sacudía sus caderas siendo víctimas de los duros y sensuales embates.  
-¡A…ah! ¡Steve…! –Chillaba con la cabeza hundida en la almohada- …con…condón  
-No, Tony. Hoy no –gruñó la posesiva voz del Capitán en su oído. Hoy voy a llenarte de mí –gruñó aún más feroz- Y te voy a preñar.  
Las sucias palabras encendieron más la libido de Tony quien soltó un ahogado gemido de absoluto éxtasis y apretó su interior fuertemente alrededor del enorme miembro.  
-Ah… ¡Ah! ¡S…si! –gemía inconexo.  
Pronto todo se volvió un borrón de sexo, calor y amor. Y en los picos más altos del placer más absoluto ambos hombres se corrieron en fuertes sonidos del placer, logrando el exquisito nirvana. Colapsando en la cama, Steve salió de él, y al hacerlo la entrada de Tony sufría contracciones y leves espasmos, la espesa simiente de Steve saliendo de su cuerpo.  
-S…Steve…eso fue…-Tony boqueo encantado.  
-Lo sé, y espero ahora si…Un hijo de ambos. Alguien a quien amar además de mi moreno favorito –Steve besó la sudada sien de Tony quien resopló y sonrió tierno.  
-Sí, yo también espero que esto –rozó sus dedos por su trasero y cogió algo del semen llevándolo a su vientre- Se vuelva un bebé.  
Steve se coloreó y se enderezó, tomando su camiseta limpió la mano y el cuerpo de su genio quien se rió.  
Momentos después con ambos ya vestidos y abrazados bajo las mantas se miraron con amor y se susurraron a un mismo son palabras de amor.  
-Te amo, Steve.  
-Te amo, Tony.  
EL castaño estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó a Steve maldecir mientras miraba el reloj.  
-Lenguaje, cap. ¿Qué ocurre? –perezosamente el castaño  
-Tranquilo, Tony, no es nada grave, vístete por favor, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.  
Steve se levantó y se dirigió al baño, tomándolo como una invitación Tony se enderezó felino y lo siguió en pequeños saltos pues su cadera estaba resentida por la sensual sesión a la que había sido sometido.  
Entrando al baño miró a su pareja darse una ducha y le sonrió cuando este le abrió los brazos. Tony con una sonrisa satisfecha entró al cubículo y a los brazos de su esposo.  
\- ¿A dónde iremos, Capi-paleta?  
Steve empezó a lavarle el cabello a su castaño genio y sonrió.  
-Es algo sencillo, mi amor. Tú y yo tendremos una cita para celebrar el día del amor.  
\- ¿Eso es todo? Steve, cariño, pudimos fácilmente pasarla en cama haciéndonos gritar de placer hasta desfallecer –Tony soltó con total desvergüenza-  
Steve enrojeció ligeramente y lo miró con severidad.  
-Tony, ya te he dicho que no lo digas así, parece que te gusta sonrojarme –Steve le dio la espalda y se lavó la cabellera mientras el genio se echaba a reír a grandes carcajadas y se lavaba también.  
Ambos salieron unos momentos más tarde y se vistieron, momento en que Steve aprovechó para vendar los ojos de Tony.  
-Ahora bien, Tony. No tengas miedo, esta es parte de la cita, te vendaré los ojos, ¿Confías en mí?  
Tony sintió la sedosa tela y sonrió coqueto.  
-Bueno, dejo que me la metas hasta la garganta, así que seh, confío en ti, amor.  
Steve solo suspiró, rendido ante el desparpajo de su esposo y sonriendo lo tomó de la mano y lo guio.  
Unos momentos después y ya arribando a Central Park Steve retiró la venda de la cabeza de su amado y sonrió al verlo sorprenderse.  
\- ¿Steve? Esto… esto es… -bajo un enorme roble había una manta puesta con una cesta encima y unos globos que decían “Feliz San Valentín”  
-Vamos, sentémonos.  
Tony lo siguió y se sentó en la manta mirándose feliz, pero sin querer demostrarlo demasiado.  
-Tony, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí hace unos años en este mismo lugar y en esta misma fecha?  
Tony agachó la mirada y asintió con solemnidad.  
-Lo recuerdo.

*********Flash Back**********

Fue hace 6 años cuando la amistad entre el hijo de América y el genio de Industrias Stark salió y se afianzó, pero había algo que los hacía sentirse tristes, y es que ambos estaban enamorados del otro, Natasha lo había llegado a comentar con Tony, animándolo a que se confesara, pero el castaño tenía miedo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era un creador de armas, un asesino que solo tenía dinero para cubrir su evidente soledad. Por ese motivo Tony sentía que él no valía lo suficiente como para estar al lado del intachable Capitán América.  
Thor era quien animaba a su rubio amigo a declararse, diciendo que el valor venía de sacar fuerzas del miedo. Y así entre todos convencieron a Steve de declarase el 14 de febrero.  
Juntando valor le pidió a Tony que se reunieran en Central Park, que necesitaba hablar con él.  
Tony, siendo tan pesimista accedió y tomando valor se dirigió hacia el lugar, sintiendo incomodidad al ver la cantidad de referencias al amor que había en todas partes. Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita se sorprendió al ver a Steve ahí, quien nervioso le sonrió y tímido le indicó que guardara silencio y se sentara.  
-B… Buenas tardes –Steve habló en el pequeño micrófono mientras los demás miembros del equipo le animaban- Estoy aquí para dedicarle una canción al amor de mi vida, que espero me ame igual.  
A Tony se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara, pero le animó a cantar, a pesar de que sintiera como mil pinchazos le rompían su metálico corazón.  
Steve tragando saliva sonrió y se acercó al micrófono.  
-Un día más, se llena de color  
Y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
Porque tú estás aquí (porque tu estas aquí)  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
Porque tú crees en mí  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
Mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Tony estaba anonadado por la ternura en esa voz así que le sonrió, sin cinismo o sarcasmo, solo sonriéndole como dándole valor.  
Inhalando Steve siguió cantando  
\- Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.  
Steve se acercó al taciturno castaño y le sonrió, tomándole del rostro con ternura.

Un día más, de mi pasión por ti  
Y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir  
Que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
Mi vida mucho más  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Amar  
Tony sintió que una única lágrima caía por su mejilla al sentir la declaración de Steve en esa canción.

-Tony, durante estos meses me he dado cuenta del increíble hombre que eres, he aprendido a adorar tus excentricidades, por eso, Anthony ante todas estas personas y ante nuestros amigos quiero pedirte que seas mi pareja, que me llenes de orgullo y recorras este camino incierto junto a mí, y que siempre recuerdes en cada 14 de febrero y en todos los demás días lo mucho que este hombre, no el capitán, no el soldado sino Steve, te ama.  
El apabullante discurso logró calar en esas zonas que Tony sabía habían sido descuidadas por el abandono de quienes el creía lo amaban, y sintiendo la sinceridad en las palabras de Steve no pudo más que sollozar y mirarlo con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas y felicidad.  
-Steve… eres un…  
Steve malinterpretando lo que el castaño balbuceaba palideció y sus ojos mostraron decepción y tristeza.  
-Lo siento, Tony no debí decir cosas tan raras, por favor piensa en esto como si…  
La mano de Tony lo calló.  
-Calla, témpano. Lo que quise decir es que si, si acepto lo que le has ofrecido a este reseco y metálico corazón, sí, quiero acompañarte hasta el final de nuestros días y quiero entusiasmarme con este jodido día como cualquier persona  
\- ¡Anthony! ¡Lenguaje!  
Tony solo pudo echarse a reír y besarlo en los labios entre los vítores de las personas. Y así para ambos vengadores inició algo hermoso, algo que les dio motivos para recordar y amar el día de los enamorados.  
*******Fin del Flash Back*****  
-Te pasaste de tierno esa vez, Cap. Pensé que me moriría de vergüenza y diabetes –riéndose mientras miraba su anillo- Incluso me propusiste matrimonio el día 14, eres un romántico y por tu culpa me ando haciendo igual, iceberg.  
Steve se rió inocente y le dio un suave beso a pareja en los labios.  
-Siempre has sido cursi, Stark. Solo que lo escondías –mirándolo con burla-

/////////////////////////2 años más tarde\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
-Peter ¡ven! Debemos cambiarte, estás todo lleno de chocolate.  
El niño castaño corría entre risas cantarinas y pasitos inestables, hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo alzaron.  
-Te tengo –Steve sonrió.  
-No es jushto –puchero- Tu eresh lapido  
Tony sonrió y tomó a su hijo en brazos.  
-Si no quisieras evitar la ducha, no habría necesidad de que tú papá y yo jugáramos a las atrapadas.  
Peter ya no dijo nada, pero sonrió felizmente, en brazos de su “mama” y Steve los abrazaba a ambos.  
-Feliz Aniversario –susurró Steve-  
Y Tony sonrió ahora con extrema felicidad mirando a su hijo para luego mirar a Steve.  
-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.  
Ambos miraron hacia la concurrida calle donde el desfile al amor inundaba las calles y les recordaba que su amor les había dado motivos para levantarse día a día y que ese amor les había llevado a encontrar a Peter en un basurero cuando era un bebé, ahora ambos tenían la familia que tanto anhelaron, lo que la vida les arrebató se los devolvió y pagándoles los intereses por sus crueles intromisiones en la vida de ambos.  
Esa tarde, con un desfile abajo, un bebé en brazos ambos se sonrieron y arrojaron a la calle pétalos de rosas rojas y amarillas, celebrando el amor, pero también la amistad, algo que ahora los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
Un amor real  
Siempre tan natural  
Lleno de libertad  
Lleno de dar  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
Un amor real


End file.
